1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wall plates and wall plates which seal the open area behind the wall plate.
2. Background Art
Wall plates are well known and are used to fill in the space between an electrical box and an electrical device. Specifically, the wall plates are known to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance while also preventing access to the electrical device. By preventing access to the electrical device, the user is safer because electrical wiring is not readily accessible.